Briga
by Pichitinha
Summary: Eu e Annabeth havíamos, pra variar, brigado. Mas a coisa estava um pouco mais séria dessa vez. Pós O último olimpiano. Ok, a fic é meio bobinha. É um clichê americano do começo ao fim, então estejam avisados.
1. Capítulo 01

_**Capítulo 01**_

Abri os olhos bem devagar naquela manhã. O sol entrava sorrateiro pela fresta da janela do meu chalé e batia diretamente nos meus olhos, mesmo tendo outra cama sobre mim, já que eu dormia em um beliche. Podia ouvir o barulho da fonte que meu pai me dera bem próximo a mim, levemente irritante, admito.

Levantei-me e olhei em volta. Vazio. Bem, era óbvio, afinal apenas eu morava lá, e Tyson, meu meio-irmão ciclope, quando ele passava um tempo no acampamento. Um ano atrás meu pai falara algo sobre reconhecer os outros filhos - confesso que entrei em pânico com a possibilidade - mas aparentemente, era brincadeira, afinal, nenhum outro filho de Poseidon fora reclamado nos últimos meses e meu pai não quebraria uma promessa a mim.

Ah, sim, eu sou Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon - o deus dos mares, sabe? - com uma mortal, portanto sou um semideus. Sim, exatamente o que você está pensando, sou um cara no mesmo estilo do Hércules, claro que de pais diferentes, ele era filho de Zeus. O qual é... hã, meu tio. E odeia meu pai. Mas problemas de família eu vou deixar pra mais tarde.

Voltando ao meu glorioso dia. Bem, ele não era, de forma alguma, _glorioso_, foi ironia. Veja bem, fazia um ano que havíamos passado por uma enorme batalha contra o titã Cronos, que estava vivo possuindo um amigo que nos traiu e depois de redimiu, e acabou se matando. Parece complicado, e é mesmo, mas como esse não é o ponto da história, fica pra outra hora também. O ponto é: fazia um ano que a tal batalha havia ocorrido e em consequência eu finalmente tomara coragem de falar com minha melhor amiga sobre... bem, ela ser mais que uma amiga. Está bem, sendo sincero, eu tentei falar, mas não sou o melhor nessas coisas, e acabou que foi ela que tomou uma iniciativa. Vergonhoso, eu sei, mas pelo menos deu certo.

Eu e Annabeth estávamos namorando desde o verão passado - desde o dia do meu aniversário, para ser mais preciso - e nossa relação ia bem. Quero dizer, eu gostava de Annabeth, muito, mais do que jamais gostei de outra pessoa, e acho que ela gostava muito de mim também. É claro que, ocasionalmente, tínhamos nossas brigas. Annabeth não perdia uma oportunidade de zoar comigo, e muitas vezes eu perdia completamente a paciência. Não que a culpa fosse sempre minha por perder a paciência, ela também era _expert_ em fazer tempestades em copos d'água.

Mas apesar de tudo nos dávamos muito bem. Já havíamos passado por coisas demais juntos - em sua maioria, casos de vida ou morte - e tínhamos uma confiança e intimidade muito grande.

Mas no dia anterior havíamos tido uma briga um pouco maior do que de costume. Ok, talvez maior do que apenas _um pouco_ maior. Havíamos... terminado. Quero dizer, ela havia terminado comigo, depois de gritar, me bater, chorar e todas as coisas mais embaraçosas que você esperar quando se está em público. Afinal, é claro que não poderíamos ter brigado em _paz_, perto do lago ou mesmo na casa grande. Foi bem no meio do terreno cercado por todos os chalés dos deuses e deuses menores do Olimpo. Com _todos_ olhando pra nós.

Honestamente, o menor dos problemas era que tínhamos plateia. Eu estava mesmo chateado com a briga, com ter terminado com ela, com tudo o que acontecera. Eu gostava demais de Annabeth para aceitar isso.

Me arrumei, e saí do chalé. Havia vários campistas conversando e indo em direção à sala de refeições, e quando me viram, vários começaram a cochichar e apontar.

Ignorei cada um deles e segui pro refeitório. Ele não era mais dividido em mesas por deus, pois havia deuses demais e a quantidade de gente em cada um era desproporcional, portanto, havia dez mesas compridas e você se sentava onde tivesse sorte de ter um lugar. Assim que entrei no salão meu olhar procurou rapidamente por Annabeth, varri todo o recinto e nada dela em lugar nenhum. Não era difícil encontrá-la, seus cabelos loiros brilhavam e destacavam-se entre os outros, podendo ser confundidos apenas com outros filhos de Atena, mas olhei para todas as cabeças louras e não a encontrei.

Suspirei. Obviamente que minha sorte não colaboraria ali, afinal, _quando_ que ela havia colaborado antes?

Procurei então por um lugar vazio. Definitivamente, minha sorte tinha ido dar um passeio. Encontrei um lugar disponível e fácil de sentar; sorte. Mas onde ele estava? Obviamente que entre cinco irmãos de Annabeth e em frente a três irmãs. Não que houvesse brigas ou ciúmes por parte deles, afinal, eles não eram irmãos mesmo, apenas por parte de mãe, e só se viam nos verões, mas mesmo assim havia certa proteção entre eles. E duvido que eles fossem gostar de me ver depois do que Annabeth me acusara de ter feito.

Eu ia dar meia volta e desistir do café, quando uma mão tocou em meu ombro e disse alegremente enquanto me empurrava levemente em direção ao lugar que eu evitava:

— Ora, vamos Percy, tenho certeza que meus irmãos arrumarão um lugar para nós dois.

Engoli em seco. Era outro irmão de Annabeth. O mais próximo dela. O único que a protegia _mesmo_, como se ela fosse sua irmã de sangue e em tempo integral. Malcom.

— Ah, na verdade, não estou com muita fome. Acho que vou voltar pro meu chalé. — Tentei me desvencilhar dele, mas ele era mais alto. Maldição!

— Não diga bobagens, você precisa se alimentar. Você sabe, os treinos são bem _exaustivos_.

O tom de voz dele fez um arrepio gelado percorrer toda a minha coluna vertebral. Havia um tom de ameaça em sua voz e confesso que estava me apavorando.

— Ok. — Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Chegamos à beirada da mesa e todas as cabeças loiras se voltaram pra mim.

_Morri_, foi tudo o que passou pela minha mente.

Sentei-me com três irmãos de Annabeth de cada lado, o mais protetor ombro a ombro comigo, e eu podia sentir o olhar das meninas sobre mim. Não podia ser pior.

Claro que eu estava enganado.

— Então Percy, como passou a noite? — Um dos meninos perguntou, comendo uma torrada.

— B-bem. — Eu murmurei, gaguejando. Já enfrentara tanta coisa e, no entanto, eu sentia que eles seriam realmente perigosos se decidissem que eu merecia um castigo.

— Mesmo? — Malcom perguntou, as sobrancelhas erguidas em descrença.

Acho que não foi uma resposta muito inteligente, afinal, eu havia terminado com minha namorada e minha noite tinha sido _boa_? Acho que _realmente_ não foi uma resposta inteligente.

— Ah, vocês sabem, o melhor possível... — Falei antes de enfiar uma torrada quase inteira na boca. Se eu estivesse mastigando não precisaria falar, era o meu plano.

— Sozinho, espero. — Disse uma das garotas de forma discreta, antes de levar uma xícara de chá à boca e fingir que não tinha dito nada.

Engasguei na mesma hora, e nenhum deles se moveu pra dar tapas nas minhas costas ou qualquer outra coisa, simplesmente continuaram comendo e me observando. Terminei minha torrada, tomei um gole de suco e levantei rapidamente.

— Preciso ir, bom dia pra vocês. — E me afastei a passos largos antes que algum deles me seguisse.

Estava na saída do refeitório quando trombei com alguém e quase caí pra trás.

Annabeth.

— Hã, oi. — Foi a única frase que conseguiu sair dos meus lábios. Eu a olhava diretamente nos olhos, e eles estavam um pouco inchados e tristes. Senti meu coração se apertar com aquela visão, não queria que Annabeth sofresse, muito menos por minha causa.

— Olá. — Ela disse antes de desviar e seguir para dentro do salão. Eu estava ciente do silencio mortal que se instalara no local e podia sentir vários pares de olhos sobre mim.

Eu queria ir atrás dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria simplesmente ir embora. Quero dizer, eu precisava conversar com ela, tentar fazê-la ver a razão e retomar o nosso namoro. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não tinha a mínima noção do que dizer e me parecia extremamente ridículo me aproximar e fazer papel de idiota, gaguejando frases sem sentido.

Respirei fundo e decidi arriscar. Virei-me em meu eixo e disse:

— Espere!

Pude ouvir várias pessoas prendendo a respiração. Annabeth virou apenas a cabeça pra mim e esperou que eu dissesse algo. Ótimo, a parte não planejada havia chego.

— Eu queria conversar com você.

— Não tenho mais nada pra te dizer, Percy.

Aquilo doeu mais do que eu imaginava. Percy. _Percy_. Nada de Cabeça de Alga. Apenas _Percy_.

— Então apenas... escute.

Ela pareceu relutar. Fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou com força.

— Mais tarde. — E virou-se em direção a uma mesa, seguindo sem olhar pra trás.

Eu só pude fazer o mesmo: virar e seguir sem olhar pra trás.

**N/A:** Bom, é isso por enquanto. No próximo capítulo falo mais da briga, e só no outro eu vou mostrar o real motivo disso tudo. O dois já está pronto, e já foi amndado pra Marcia, então acredito que eu não demore muito O plano é finalizar a fic no aniversário do percy, anyway, que é dia 18, então em uma semana espero que ela esteja completa.

Por favor, relevem qualquer bobagem, e espero que gostem.


	2. Capítulo 02

_**Capítulo 02**_

_Um dia antes_

Eu estava na minha cabine arrumando minhas roupas - a inspeção havia ocorrido pela manhã, e só não peguei punição, pois o chalé de Ares estava pior que o meu - quando ouvi um fuzuê no pátio do pra todos os lados e a voz de vários dos campistas ficando cada vez mais alta.

Resolvi não me meter. A confusão já me abordava em todos os momentos possíveis, mesmo quando eu tentava evitar, se eu fosse em direção a ela com certeza sobraria pra mim depois.

Mas foi aí que a voz da Clarisse gritou "Chega!" em um tom extremamente impaciente, nervoso, quase com raiva. Tudo bem, eu podia contar nos dedos de uma mão às vezes em que vi a Clarisse tranquila - normalmente era quando ela estava sozinha com Chris - mas eu nunca tinha escutado sua voz tão brava. Não numa situação não-guerra ao menos. Isso me deixou mais atento.

Andei até a porta, mas não a abri. Encostei a orelha na madeira e tentei prestar atenção ao que ocorria do lado de fora. Depois do grito da Clarisse os campistas que murmuravam, haviam se calado, e o único som que podia ser ouvido era muito baixo pra que ele pudesse identificar: um gemido? Risada? Burburinhos?

Mas então o som ficou relativamente mais alto, como se... como se a pessoa que o produzisse estivesse se aproximando.

Meus sentidos não eram os mais perfeitos, mas de alguma maneira eu podia ouvir os passos da pessoa, bem vagarosos, e tinha certa noção da distancia que a pessoa ficava da minha cabine a cada momento.

Quando faltavam apenas dez passos - nos meus cálculos - para que a pessoa chegasse à porta, eu reconheci o barulho.

A minha garganta fechou-se na hora e eu senti como se uma faca bem afiada e gelada descesse vagarosamente pela minha coluna. Era o som de um choro. E pelo som dos soluços que eram ouvidos de repente, ele tinha a sensação que era... Annabeth.

Abri a porta no mesmo instante e meu coração apertou à visão dela: os olhos completamente inchados, vermelhos e úmidos, e marcas de lágrimas demarcavam suas bochechas. Eu nunca tinha visto Annabeth daquela maneira, _nunca_.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse me adiantar e abraça-la, ela me alcançou, e pareceu extremamente ridículo o momento em que eu abri os braços para recebê-la, e ela me deu um tapa.

Minha cabeça virou para o lado oposto ao que ela acertara. Não pela força com a qual ela aplicou tal, tampouco pela dor, já que por conta da maldição de Aquiles nenhuma das duas exatamente me acertava, mas pelo choque. Annabeth havia me dado um tapa?

— Mas o q... — Eu comecei a perguntar, mas me desconcentrei conforme fui entrando de volta na minha cabine com alguns tapas que ela me dava. Eu me defendia com os braços mais pelo susto.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que depois de tudo você foi capaz disso. — Ela disse parando em frente a mim com a respiração acelerada e o rosto vermelho, os olhos ainda demonstrando choro.

— Mas do que você está falando? — Eu dei um passo pra frente, e ela se virou com rapidez, seu cabelo loiro rápido como um chicote, e saiu pela mesma porta que tinha entrado, a passos largos.

Depois de meio segundo parado, estupefato, corri atrás dela e segurei seu braço.

— Hey! Você quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que aconteceu? — Àquela altura eu já estava irritado, e segurava com força o braço dela.

Ela o puxou com força, e eu cambaleei. Eu podia sentir que havia uma quase roda à nossa volta, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se eu não percebesse nada além dela ali.

— Como se você não soubesse. — A voz era fria, gélida, ácida como um veneno, e entrava pelos meus ouvidos e descia pelo meu corpo machucando cada ponto em que encostava.

— Annabeth, por favor, eu não sei do que você está falando! — A raiva já havia passado. O rosto dela estava tão... decepcionado. Triste. Eu só queria entender porquê ela estava daquele jeito.

Uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha esquerda dela, e tive que me segurar pra não ir até lá e secá-la. O olhar afiado dela chegou ao meu e eu tive certeza que o olhar da Medusa não poderia ser pior que aquele.

— Por que você não pergunta para a Hardins?

Olhei em volta por um momento, só para ver vários campistas me olhando, e vários também perscrutando o local.

— Quem? — Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de quem era _Hardins_.

O olhar cinza dela fez-se vermelho por um momento, como que incendiando.

— Não jogue essa de lerdo pra cima de mim! — Ela não estava gritando, mas seu tom de voz havia subido algumas oitavas.

Eu me aproximei dela em apenas um enorme passo, e segurando seus dois braços com força, não raciocinando muito bem sobre machucá-la, aproximei meu rosto do dela e disse, quase em um sussurro, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

— Apenas me explique. Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Por um momento eu pude ver dúvida nos olhos dela, mas logo sumiu, e ela se aprumou, afastando-se de mim.

— Não devo ter sido a única a ver a cena de ontem, então se sua memória falhou, pergunte a alguém. A essa altura tenho certeza que todos já sabem.

Olhei em volta, buscando por algum voluntário a me dizer o que ocorrera, mas todos pareciam meio que petrificados em seus lugares. Na noite anterior eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, então junto à Annabeth fui dar um mergulho no lago de canoagem - nós dois tínhamos um sentimento especial por aquele local - e logo depois fui me deitar, antes mesmo do jantar, então seja lá o que tenha ocorrido, eu deveria estar no vigésimo sono.

— Annabeth, ontem eu fui me deitar assim que saímos do lago, você _viu_. — Eu queria entender o que ela estava pensando, mas as coisas simplesmente não faziam sentido.

— Pare de fingir que não sabe do que 'to falando! — Dessa vez, ela gritou. Eu cheguei a dar um passo pra trás, surpreso, conforme a voz dela ficava mais alta a cada letra e seus olhos voltavam a se encher de lágrimas.

— Eu... — antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela continuou, o grito cada vez mais alto, meio que descontrolada. Eu só tinha visto Annabeth daquele jeito _uma_, quando estávamos na presença das sereias.

— Eu pensei... pensei que depois de tudo o que enfrentamos, de tudo o que aconteceu, as coisas ficariam bem. Engraçado como eu confiei em você, Percy, confiei _tanto_. Minha mãe me avisou, mas eu não ouvi, achei que era frescura por causa de Poseidon, mas ela tinha razão, é claro que tinha. Como sou estúpida!

— Annabe... — Eu tentei mais uma vez, mas sem sucesso, novamente.

— Talvez você devesse ter ficado com a Rachel sabe, antes da coisa toda do oráculo. Quem sabe você nunca realmente quis namorar comigo, eu era só um _step_.

— Mas que diab...

— Mas justo uma filha de Afrodite. Apesar de tudo eu nunca achei que você pudesse ser tão fraco.

— O que Afrodite tem a ver com isso?

— Para de negar que ontem você saiu com Meggie Hardins depois que foi pro seu chalé, eu vi, todo mundo viu! — Duas lágrimas desceram pelas bochechas dela.

Eu paralisei. Ela estava me acusando de... _traí-la_? Como no mundo isso seria possível? Em nenhum momento desde que começamos a namorar eu sequer olhei pra outra garota, e, mesmo que eu tivesse feito, - o que, novamente, não havia a menor chance de acontecer - como, em meio a minha _pateticidade_, eu teria convidado uma filha de Afrodite pra sair?

E, novamente, a única coisa que consegui pronunciar foi:

— Quem?

Annabeth pareceu inflar de raiva, mas por fim ela apenas me deu as costas e correu pro chalé de Atena.

Eu sentia várias pessoas me olhando, mas não conseguia me importar com isso. Apenas virei pro chalé três sem me focar em nada, e segui até lá.

A última coisa que ouvi antes de entrar foi a voz de Annabeth gritando "E está tudo acabado!" e uma porta batendo.

**N/A:**Bem, cá está o cap. 2. Não resisti em voltar um dia e mostrar a briga, pq, momento confessionário: adoro ceninhas em público.

Enfim, espero que gostem. No próximo as devidas explicações pra tudo.

Muito obrigada a LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS., ana, e a leitora que diz não estar mais no FF pelos reviews. :')


	3. Capítulo 03

_**Capítulo 03**_

Depois que saí do refeitório fiquei um tempo indeciso sobre o local que eu deveria ir. Eu precisava falar com Annabeth, explicar pra ela que ela estava, bem, ficando louca. Se eu fosse para o meu chalé provavelmente não conseguiria me encontrar com ela, pois tenho certeza que ela faria o mesmo que no dia anterior, ou seja, se trancaria em seu chalé e ficaria lá o dia todo.

Não era muito sensato invadir o chalé de Atena, principalmente pra mim, já que a deusa já me odiava, e eu tinha - a uma visão estranha - magoado sua filha.

Pensei sobre minha outra opção além do meu chalé. Eu queria ir pro lago, pensar. Água sempre me ajuda a esclarecer as ideias, e talvez eu conseguisse entender o que realmente estava acontecendo, e achasse uma maneira de fazer Annabeth entender também.

Por que, convenhamos, eu _não_havia traído Annabeth. No dia anterior eu tinha ido dormir cedo e não acordei uma única vez durante a noite, certeza absoluta.

Mas então como que ela e todos os outros campistas pareciam crer tão firmemente que havia ficado com a tal de _Hardins_? Coisa que também ficou confusa pra mim, pois nunca tinha ouvido falar da tal garota durante todos os meus anos no acampamento. E eu conhecia, mesmo que só de nome, todo mundo.

Resolvi por fazer a coisa mais estúpida e impulsiva do mundo: procurar por essa tal de Hardins e pedir uma explicação. Se Annabeth ou qualquer um me visse procurando por ela, ficaria bem mal pra mim; mas eu tinha que perguntar a alguém sobre onde ela estava.

Só tinha um chalé que me ajudaria. O dela própria, Afrodite. A deusa que quebra corações dia sim dia não, e fazia seus filhos seguirem seu exemplo; nenhum deles se importaria em me ajudar a achar a tal Hardins... _Meggie_, Meggie Hardins, certo?

De longe avistei Drew, a líder do chalé 10. Caminhei até ela, olhando sobre o ombro pra ver se alguém estava me vendo, e chegando perto me escondi às sombras de uma árvore e a puxei pelo braço. Eu me sentia ridículo, agindo como um criminoso, mas até pra mim que sempre fui lerdo ficava claro que eu estaria em maus lençóis se Annabeth me visse com uma filha de Afrodite. Principalmente a _Drew_.

- Percy! Mas o q... - Ela começou a falar, os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- _Quem_é essa tal de Hardins? - Eu a interrompi e soltei a pergunta.

Os olhos dela ganharam um brilho... _malvado_, e isso fez um arrepio percorrer toda a minha coluna. Porém, acho que ela percebeu o meu olhar chocado e logo se recompôs, transformando seu olhar em malicioso.

- Ora Percy, não finja que você não sabe.

O sorrisinho que ela me mandou fez meu sangue ferver de nervoso. Bufei, irritado.

- Ah, enfim, onde ela está?

- Quer mais, hã?

- Drew, só responda!

- Ah, que pressa! Da última vez que a vi, ela estava no lago de canoagem.

Nem agradeci e virei-me pra ir até lá, mas consegui ouvi-la dizendo:

- Ela deve ser realmente boa, hein?

Ignorei completamente seu comentário e continuei seguindo meu caminho, olhando por sobre os ombros volta e meia pra ver se alguém me seguia ou me observava. Graças aos deuses, ninguém.

Chegando perto do lago, avistei uma figura sentada com os pés na água. Ao me aproximar, vi que era uma garota estupidamente linda, os cabelos bem negros caindo em cachos largos sobre seus ombros e voando levemente à brisa, destacando cada ponto de sua pele alva e sem uma única mancha ou cicatriz.

Ela era definitivamente uma filha de Afrodite.

- Hã... Meggie? - Eu perguntei, tendo uma súbita certeza que aquela garota era Meggie, por mais que eu nunca tivesse visto ela no acampamento.

Ela virou o rosto pra mim bem devagar, os olhos bem azuis e claros brilhando. Um sorriso desprendeu-se de seus lábios e ela levantou-se com rapidez e correu até mim, jogando-se no meu pescoço.

- Eu sabia que você viria!

Quando ela se afastou um pouco, ela colocou os lábios dela na altura dos meus e começou a se aproximar.

Dei dois grandes passos pra trás e ela quase caiu no chão, para em seguida me olhar confusa.

- O que você pensar que está fazendo? - Eu perguntei, quando me recuperei do choque.

- Ora, você pareceu apreciar bem ontem.

- Ok, você também enlouqueceu. Eu _não_saí com você ontem, eu nem ao menos te conheço.

A garota abriu a boca em exasperação.

- Percy, não seja bobo, fizemos tanta bagunça que até fomos descobertos. Claro que isso rendeu um bom bafafá com aquela sem graça da sua ex, mas...

- Opa! Primeiro, eu não tenho _ex_, porque eu não aceito o término do meu namoro com Annabeth, e segundo, se tem algo que ela não é, é sem graça. - Aquela menina estava me irritando de tal maneira que eu estava com medo de fazer uma besteira.

- Ah, por favor, você não está insinuando que ela é bonita.

- Mais que você. - Disse de pronto.

- Ah, não! - Ela parecia furiosa. - Uma filha de _Atena_ mais bonita que uma filha de _Afrodite_?

- Pra mim, sim. Muito mais.

Os olhos dela brilharam de raiva por uns segundos, mas logo se suavizaram. Ela sorriu de forma calorosa e pediu:

- Feche os olhos.

- O quê? - O que ela estava planejando?

- Só por alguns segundos, juro que não farei nada. - O tom dela havia mudado e me fez acreditar. Então fechei os olhos.

Percebi um grande brilho, mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas. Quando achei seguro, tornei a abri-los.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Afrodite? - A deusa do amor em pessoa estava parada na minha frente, seu rosto e corpo perfeitos moldando-se a minha visão do mais belo.

- Olá, filho de Poseidon. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Em nome de todos os deuses, o que...

- Acalme-se.

Respirei fundo, e olhei bem para a deusa à minha frente. Eu ainda não estava acreditando naquilo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu tinha milhões de perguntas, mas decidi fazer uma por vez.

- O que eu lhe disse que faria, Perseu, há três anos.[1] Seu romance seria delicioso de trabalhar, e foi, mas desde o fim da guerra que a história esfriou. Resolvi mexer uns pauzinhos.

- O que _exatamente_você quer dizer com isso? - Eu entendi perfeitamente bem o que ela disse - por mais que fosse a maior loucura do mundo -, mas me recusava a acreditar que um ser divino havia gastado tanto de seu tempo atrapalhando minha vida só pra se divertir. Apesar que, refletindo agora, não seria exatamente a primeira vez.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer. - Ela falou, dando de ombros, coisa que nela parecia um grandioso gesto de beleza. - Só dei umas modificadas na névoa aqui e ali, mexendo com a memória das pessoas sobre Meggie, e também sobre a visão de ontem de vocês, depois de te deixar indisposto, claro, e modifiquei-me para a forma como a imaginei hoje. Você sabe, fiquei apenas no pacote básico dessa vez. Sua namorada já é ciumenta, o que diminuiu bem meu trabalho.

Ok. _Pacote básico_. Ela falou aquilo como se fosse algo casual que ela fazia diariamente. E bem, não havia nada _básico_ali, ela bagunçara tudo apenas para... para me separar de Annabeth. Ela até mesmo se passara por uma pessoa, pelo amor de Deus!

- Tudo isso para acabar com meu namoro? - Minha voz deve ter soado muito rude, mas eu não podia me importar menos.

- Para _abalar_o namoro, meu caro, é diferente. E meu plano deu certo, aliás. Bem, obviamente.

- Pois ela terminou comigo, se é que te interessa! Eu dopado ou sei lá o que no meu chalé e você mexendo com a cabeça da Annabeth e de todos os campistas por um capricho! Não acha que eu mereço um pouco de sossego?

- Garanto que quando você e a filha de Atena voltarem tudo vai ficar bem, e a reconciliação valerá a pena. - Ela disse simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

- _Se_houver reconciliação. - eu disse, cabisbaixo. Minha raiva havia passado, e também o meu choque. Só estava triste pelas consequências daquela louca.

- Oh querido, é claro que haverá reconciliação! Basta ela entender que foi tudo planejado, que Drew me ajudou na "criação" da Meggie, e, principalmente, que você afastou uma 'filha de Afrodite' por ela. Apesar de, na minha opinião, o que você ter dito quanto à beleza ser um absurdo.

Certo, Drew estava no plano. É _óbvio_. Por isso ela parecera tão má quando falara com ela.

- Ela nunca vai acreditar em mim.

- Você realmente acha que planejei todo o problema e não planejei a solução? Sou a deusa do amor, meu caro, sempre faço tudo direito!

- O que quer dizer?

- Que tudo, desde a escolha do local pra 'traição' até o local para esta conversa foram planejados. - continuei olhando pra ela, sem entender o que ela dizia, e ela apenas revirou os olhos e disse - Quero dizer que não somos os únicos aqui, Percy.

Olhei em volta procurando por outra pessoa quando avistei, escondida a faia de uma árvore:

- Annabeth!

Ela deu alguns passos pra longe do esconderijo e me olhou nos olhos, a expressão ilegível.

- Vou deixa-los sozinhos agora. Fechem os olhos, e, por favor, façam jus ao meu plano.

Fechei os olhos no mesmo instante e senti o brilho queimando através da pele que cobria meus orbes, ela havia assumido sua forma divina antes de desaparecer.

Antes que eu pudesse andar até Annabeth ou dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela pulou sobre meu pescoço, entrelaçando as pernas nas minhas costas, e me beijou fervorosamente. [2]

Tudo o que consegui fazer foi apertá-la contra minha cintura com um braço, entrelaçar os dedos da outra mão em seu cabelo macio e beijá-la de volta com toda a intensidade que eu era capaz.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>- Refiro-me ao livro três (A maldição do titã), na qual Percy encontra a deusa do amor pela primeira vez e ela diz que fará grandes coisas com a história dele e de Annabeth por não ver nada com tanto potencial trágico há anos.

**[2]** - Baseado nesta imagem: ./-zzi00XSQnOY/TeTuV7XBpGI/AAAAAAAAAZM/eDfv6SmN4Xw/s1600/Percy_and_Annabeth_by_

**N/a:** Aí está. Talvez a explicação da briga tenha sido ruim, mas foi minha ideia desde o começo. Adoro historinhas de ciúme, e adoro a reconciliação. Sei que é clichê ao extremo, filme _blockbuster_, mas adoro. Mas eu queria um motivo mais plausível, porque com casais que vivenciaram guerras juntos, fica difícil acreditar que eles brigariam por ver o outro _conversando_ com alguém. Mas traição é outra história. E aí me veio esse plot. Espero que me desculpem por eventuais coisas bobas e irritantes, e que gostem e comentem. Próximo cap. vem só pra fechar o pedido da Afrodite, e a classificação da fic.

Obrigada pelos comentários! =)


	4. Capítulo 04

_**Capítulo 04**_

Os lábios dela moviam-se calorosamente contra os meus, nossas línguas já entrelaçadas - mesmo eu não podendo determinar quando tinham se encontrado - movendo-se uma contra a outra com terrível vivacidade.

Separei-me dela por alguns segundos pra buscar ar e fui presenteado com a bela visão dos olhos dela fechados em deleite, do rosto afogueado, de sua respiração rasa e de seus lábios completamente inchados.

- Annab... - Eu comecei, querendo falar sobre o ocorrido, mas ela não deixou.

- Shh. - Ela sussurrou, cobrindo novamente os meus lábios com os dela. Eu a beijei de volta antes que pudesse sequer pensar sobre isso.

Eu não sairia dali por nada no mundo, mas o peso de Annabeth sobre mim estava começando a aparecer. Comecei a andar pra trás, esperando bater em alguma pedra ou qualquer coisa na qual eu pudesse me sentar, mas nada aparecia.

Nossas bocas separaram-se mais uma vez, e ela percebeu minha intenção, pois descruzou as pernas da minha costa e pisou no chão.

- Não. - Eu contestei, puxando-a para perto de mim de novo, tentando voltar a posição que estávamos.

- Vamos procurar um lugar mais confortável. - Ela disse com a voz extremamente baixa e bem próxima a mim, sua respiração atingindo minha boca.

- O lago. - Eu respondi. - Eu posso...

- Não. - Ela me interrompeu, olhando-me firmemente nos olhos. - Um lugar _mais_confortável.

A voz dela ainda estava baixa e soava tão... _sedutora_? Ou eu que já estava com meus sentidos demasiadamente aguçados?

- Ok. - Eu disse apertando-a mais contra mim, coisa que a fez fechar os olhos e parecer ansiosa. - Onde?

Annabeth retirou do bolso da calça seu boné dos yankees e me deu mais um beijo antes de colocá-lo e falar:

- Te encontro no seu chalé.

Eu fiquei atordoado por alguns segundos antes de respirar fundo e começar a andar em direção ao chalé número três. Durante o caminho muitas pessoas me chamaram, mas eu não dei atenção a nenhuma delas. A cada passo eu começava a andar mais rápido e no final eu cheguei já correndo na porta do chalé.

Entrei rapidamente e olhei em volta pra ver se ela já estava lá dentro, e a visão que tive foi igual a de minutos atrás, ela corria até mim. Fechei a porta segundos antes dela me alcançar da mesma forma que antes: cruzando as pernas e os braços em mim e me beijando.

Segui com ela em direção a minha cama onde sentei com cuidado, posicionando-a em meu colo. Ela não descruzou as pernas da minha cintura, pelo contrário, ela as apertou mais, aproximando os últimos centímetros restantes entre nossos corpos e me fazendo gemer baixa e roucamente.

- Precisamos... - eu consegui dizer entre um beijo e outro - conversar.

Ela soltou algo estranho como "uhum", mas não parou de me beijar. Eu _sabia_que tínhamos que conversar, mas como resistir a beijos tão calorosos de Annabeth? Como parar algo tão bom quanto a sensação da sua namorada te "atacando" sentada em seu colo?

Eu precisava parar, e minha mente gritava isso pra mim. A posição que estávamos não era das mais inocentes e eu sentia o desejo percorrendo meu corpo, o calor aumentando centímetro por centímetro. Não demoraria muito para que certa parte do meu corpo começasse a reagir, principalmente pelo local onde estava, e Annabeth _com certeza_notaria.

Afastei-a lentamente de mim e ela não pareceu satisfeita. Olhou-me meio... manhosa, como que implorando pra que eu voltasse a beijá-la. Era praticamente bizarro ver Annabeth implorando, mesmo com o olhar, mas mesmo assim era quase impossível resistir. _Quase_.

- Melhor pararmos agora. - Eu disse com a voz baixa, e só então percebi como minha garganta estava seca.

- Por quê? - Ela sussurrou enquanto suas mãos faziam um carinho leve e excitante no meu cabelo, na base da minha nuca.

- Porque eu só vou conseguir parar se for agora. - Eu disse, olhando-a como que pedindo que ela me desculpasse por ser tão sem controle.

- E se eu não quiser parar? - A voz dela estava tão incrivelmente _sexy_. Ela queria me enlouquecer, não tinha outra explicação.

- Annabeth, falo sério. - Eu disse, após um longo suspiro, buscando pelos olhos dela.

- Eu também. - A intensidade do olhar dela me paralisou. Ela parecia tão decidida e as palavras saíam com tanta firmeza.

- Não é o momento certo, você sabe disso. - Eu tentei novamente, afastando alguns fios do cabelo dela pra longe do rosto.

- Você acha que é muito cedo? Depois de tudo que nós passamos? - Havia indignação, desafio, choque, decepção e mais zilhões de sentimentos da voz dela.

- Não. Eu quero você e tenho certeza disso, e se você diz que está pronta, então está. Mas agora não é a hora certa, não depois do que acabou de acontecer. Você é esperta, Sabidinha, você sabe disso.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de culpa e vergonha, e ela enterrou a cabeça em meu pescoço como um avestruz que põe a cabeça na terra pra se esconder.

- Me desculpe. - Ela murmurou, deixando sua voz praticamente inaudível já que ela estava com a boca abafada pela minha pele.

- Você não precisa se desculpar. Afrodite criou falsas memórias, fez você ver com seus próprios olhos eu... _aquilo_. Não é sua culpa, Annabeth.

- Eu devia ter confiado em você. - Eu podia ouvir um tom choroso em sua voz e a apertei contra mim tentando acalmá-la. Eu não queria vê-la chorando de novo.

- Eu não estou te culpando, Annabeth, eu te entendo. Deixa pra lá.

Ela ficou vários minutos em silencio, e eu fiquei levemente preocupado. Quando ia começar a afastá-la ela mesma o fez, e me beijou novamente. Foi um beijo mais calmo, passional, bem diferente dos que trocávamos há pouco tempo.

Quando no separamos eu a achei ainda mais linda do que da última vez; os lábios não estavam tão inchados, mas a vermelhidão deixava absolutamente claro o que estávamos fazendo. Os olhos não estavam apertados com força, apenas levemente fechados, como que se ela tivesse medo de abri-los e ver que não estava mais lá.

- Você é linda. - Eu murmurei sem nem mesmo me dar conta.

Ela corou um pouco e abriu lentamente os olhos. Nos encaramos por um breve segundo antes de ela juntar nossos lábios em um simples selinho.

- Não sou nem de longe tão linda quando você diz, Percy. - Ela comentou, ainda corada.

- Você fica simplesmente adorável com vergonha. - Eu disse, sorrindo largamente. Era como se finalmente tudo tivesse se acertado; a Annabeth atirada era ótima - _bem_ótima - mas aquela que estava a minha frente se parecia muito mais com a minha namorada. Principalmente quando me socou de leve no braço.

- Olha quem fala, Cabeça de Alga.

Beijei-a levemente e sorri pra ela.

- Eu amo você. - Eu falei olhando-a nos olhos. Eu nem percebi as palavras saindo, mas não me arrependi de tê-las dito.

Annabeth apenas me olhou. As mãos dela permaneciam firmes atrás do meu pescoço e suas pernas ainda estavam entrelaçadas nas minhas costas, mas tudo o que podia ver era o olhar dela, a sombra das engrenagens trabalhando em sua cabeça.

- Você fala sério? - Ela perguntou, a voz não mais alta que um sussurro.

- Claro que falo. - Continuei enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo dela. - Eu não diria se não fosse verdade.

Ela demorou um pouco pra reagir. Sua respiração diminuiu um pouco e eu fiquei preocupado, mas logo ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou com força.

- Também amo você, Percy.

Inalei com vontade o perfume que exalava do pescoço dela e ficamos em silencio por alguns longos minutos.

- Você nunca mais vai duvidar disso, não é? - A pergunta escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me controlar. Eu não culpava Annabeth por nada do que tinha acontecido, mas eu ficara _sim_chateado. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse culpada, mas não consegui retirar.

Ela se afastou de mim e suspirou.

- Não. - A voz dela estava carregada de culpa, e isso fez com que esse mesmo sentimento tomasse conta de mim. Ainda assim, continuei só ouvindo. - Juro que não.

Beijei-a.

- Eu acredito. - E voltei a beijá-la. Ela correspondeu e se apertou mais contra mim.

Foi como se num segundo tivéssemos voltado todos os minutos de conversa e estivéssemos novamente no meio de um amasso sem controle. A proximidade dos nossos corpos estava me guiando à beira da insanidade, e tenho certeza que ela sabia disso. Os dedos dela passavam pelos meus cabelos de forma quase possessiva, e aquilo não me incomodava de forma alguma.

Tentei me separar dela como da última vez para que diminuíssemos as coisas, mas ela parecia saber o que eu queria e estava decidida a não deixar, pois aprofundou o beijo e apertou as pernas contra as minhas costas.

A _reação_ foi imediata, mas eu só percebi quando o beijo foi interrompido por um gemido alto de Annabeth. Eu devia estar envergonhado, certo? E em partes eu estava. Mas parecia tão natural e certo que só consegui puxá-la mais pra perto e aproveitar das reações que ela tinha reagindo àquilo. E também das reações que _eu_tinha com aquele contato.

- Eu quero. - Foi tudo o que ela disse entre um beijo e outro. Não era preciso ser um gênio pra entender do que ela estava falando.

Consegui me separar dela com uma dificuldade absurda e ainda ofegante, perguntei:

- Certeza? - Essa foi a única palavra que consegui pronunciar. Meu cérebro não estava em condições de trabalhar mais que isso.

Ela apenas apertou o corpo contra o meu uma vez como resposta. Por Hades, será que ela tinha noção de como aquilo tirava completamente meu controle?

Beijei-a de novo e, de alguma forma que não entendo, consegui me virar e deitá-la na cama. Algum ponto bem pequeno e distante dentro de mim me dizia para ir com calma, pra me certificar de todas as maneiras que ela tinha certeza, mas, droga, eu não estava conseguindo lutar contra meus hormônios.

Porém, aquele mísero ponto logo se extinguiu, de qualquer maneira. Annabeth não deixava dúvidas da certeza que tinha e, pelos deuses, eu a desejava demais.

Nenhum de nós tinha qualquer experiência naquilo; porém, não foi nada difícil seguir na direção certa. Era como se alguma coisa dentro de mim soubesse o que fazer, e, honestamente, aquela mesma coisa dizia a Annabeth o que fazer, pois ela _sabia_.

Nossa inexperiência não passou de um mero detalhe depois de alguns momentos. Pedidos, palavras, sussurros e gemidos guiavam a nós dois ao local onde queríamos chegar e em algum ponto entre tudo aquilo só restávamos nós dois e a cama, mais nada conosco, ou entre nós.

Não consigo achar as palavras certas para descrever aquele momento. Parece que passou tão rápido, tão intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo foi como se durasse uma eternidade, um prazer infinito. As palavras que ela disse - ou mesmo eu, impossível distinguir - eu jamais vou me lembrar. Só sei que no calor do momento tudo parecia _certo_, absolutamente certo e perfeito.

Foi a primeira que tivemos um real conhecimento do corpo um do outro, e usamos de todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer cada detalhe que podíamos. Foi preciso apenas aquela vez para que minhas mãos soubessem o caminho correto para os melhores lugares, e também o que fazer para que Annabeth aprovasse. E era totalmente recíproco.

Quando chegou _o_momento, não houve questionamentos, nem por mim, nem por ela. Eu não sentia mais necessidade de perguntar se ela tinha certeza: ela tinha, eu sabia. E eu planejava passar o resto da minha vida com ela, isso tinha de acontecer em algum momento. Livrei-me de preocupações e ela também.

Qualquer coisa que não lembrasse prazer foi completamente esquecida depois daquilo. Foi um momento único e apenas nosso, e eu fiquei meio atordoado durante todo o tempo, ainda não acreditando que eu estava chegando àquele ponto de um relacionamento.

Minha maior lembrança é a das nossas respirações pesadas depois. Parece bobo, mas foi o momento que a ficha realmente caiu. Ela parecia tão calma embaixo de mim, o coração dela batendo no ritmo perfeito, em sincronia com o meu. Eu estava com a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, meio cansado pra me mexer, e a mão dela passeava calmamente pelas minhas costas. Eu e ela. Tudo do jeito que deveria ser.

Murmuramos "eu te amo" algumas vezes mais, eu acho, além de comentários aleatórios sobre o ocorrido e alguns suspiros; antes de finalmente adormecemos, Annabeth firmemente presa em meus braços.

Aquela vez não foi perfeita, nem de longe, e as experiências seguintes foram mil vezes melhor. Mas uma coisa é absolutamente certa: depois daquilo, daquela prova do que tínhamos, nós _nunca_ brigamos feio. Nem pelo mesmo motivo, nem por outro.

Porque brigas ocasionais todos têm, mas nós nos amávamos, e nada era maior que aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A fic é R, pois o conteúdo sexual não é explícito, por favor, respeitem!

FIM. =)


End file.
